My Life Has Changed
by BlueDolphin2831
Summary: Ally, a modest girl decides to finally go to a REAL party. What she doesn't realize is that this party changed her life- from the way she dresses to her new friend group. Will Ally fit in with the popular kids or will she be put back into her nerd group?
1. Desicions

**Hi everyone! I just decided that I wanted to write a story and this idea popped into my head! I hope you enjoy! Leave a review to let me know what you think and favorite/follow! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, and maybe I shouldn't. **

* * *

Ally's POV

"Trish, do I really HAVE to go to this party?" I ask my best friend.

"Ally, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! And seriously, you only go to one party a year. Except, IT'S NOT A REAL PARTY!" Trish says.

"Fine!" I groan.

"Yay! Now, get on this dress and I'll do your hair and makeup." Trish hands me a cherry red dress that is a little too short for my liking. But, I put it on anyways, only to please my best friend.

I was right; the dress didn't even reach my knee. It was strapless and it didn't help that it was showing way too much cleavage.

"Trish, I think this dress is too... revealing." I say, stepping out of Trish's bathroom.

"Whaaat! It's perfect! Now get over here so I can do your hair and makeup." Trish drags me over to her vanity and she gets to work.

She puts a makeup primer on my face and soon puts on foundation. She applies powder over that and uses concealer to hide the fact that we pulled an all-nighter on our sleepover last night.

She adds a rosy blush to the apples of my cheeks and highlighter to give off a glow above my cheeks.

She does a smokey eye on my eyelids, along with a cat eye to define the look. Finally, she finishes off my makeup with a nude lip not to take away attention from my eyes.

She curls my hair after doing my makeup and when I look in the mirror, I have to admit, I look kind of... sexy. Wait... did I just sat that?!

"Damn, Ally! You look hot! I wouldn't be surprised if you got home with 20 guys surrounding you." I roll my eyes as Trish walks away to get ready.

"Trish, that would NEVER happen." I giggle. After about two hours, we are all set for Cassidy's party, which will begin in about 30 minutes.

"Okay, Ally, let's go!" Trish squeals.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. De la Rosa!" I yell towards Trish's kitchen.

"Bye girls! Have fun! And you guys can come home as late as you want!" Trish's mom screams to us.

Trish and I walk- well, I stumble because I'm wearing 5 inch heels- to Cassidy's party that's about 4 blocks away.

"Excited?" Trish asks me. I laugh.

"Kind of nervous." I reply. We walk in silene until we reach the front lawn of Cassidy's house.

You're probably wondering why there aren't any drunk people passed out on the lawn. Well, when Cassidy throws a party, it's different.

She invites 9 people to her parties. The usual are Trish, Austin Moon, Dez, Dallas, Brooke, Kira, Elliot, Fiona (the European model that finally learned English and told us her name), and today, me. That's all I know about her parties except for one small detail- drinking and dirty games are involved. Oh well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Sorry, this is a short chapter. I'll try and write a longer one next time. :) Good night, I'm going to bed.**


	2. Party Games

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. By the way, if any of the physical actions such as kissing and anything beyond that is inaccurate, I'm sorry. I'm in 8th grade and I don't really get involved in any sexual activities. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _ _ _ _ _ _. Fill in the blanks, but you probably already know what I was going to say. :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Hey Trish and... Um, what's your name?" Cassidy greeted us. I sighed. Of course she didn't know me, I was a nerd and she's a popular kid.

"I'm Ally," I told her, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Right! I totally knew that!" Cassidy tried convincing me. "Come on in!" Trish and I stepped inside Cassidy's house, and saw that everyone was there waiting for us.

"Everyone, Trish and Ally are here!" Cassidy announced.

Her basement was huge; it was the size of... try thinking of your school cafeteria and that's the size. On one wall, there is a table with snacks like chips and candy. Next to the table, there is a mini fridge with sodas and next to that, there is a table with alcoholic drinks on it.

Placed in the middle of the room was comfortable chairs- ten to be exact- in a circle. Probably for the games that are going to take place this evening.

"Okay! How about we start with I Never!" Cassidy announced. Everyone toke a seat in the chairs placed in the middle. I was sitting between Trish and Kira.

"Here are the rules: if you have done whatever the person said they never did, you take a shot of vodka," Cassidy explained.

"Can you deal with that?" Trish whispered to me. I nodded, I didn't want to seem like a loser in front of this group of people.

"I'll go first," Brooke started. "I never... texted during class, surprisingly." Everyone except Fiona, Dez, and I took a shot.

The game progressed, the I Never's getting dirtier until it got to me.

"Umm... I n-never had sex i-in my life," I stuttered, blushing and looking down. I looked up in time to see everyone but Trish, Dez, and Austin drink the vodka. Since when was Austin Moon a virgin?! I would've expected him to already have had sex, since he makes out with a new girl every week in the halls.

"Austin never had sex?!" Cassidy asked, maybe even more surprised than me. All the girls giggled and some even winked at him. He just sat in his seat, unfazed while rolling his eyes.

"How is that surprising?" Austin questioned. He had confusion written in his eyes, trying not to change his facial expression.

"Never mind," Cassidy giggled, "Let's play truth or dare!" She was obviously tipsy right now.

"Okay, Trish, truth or dare?" Dez asked, looking at the short Latina.

"Dare," Trish said without a second thought. Dez leaned back into his seat, deep in thought.

"Swap clothes with... Dallas," Dez ordered. Trish and Dallas got up and headed upstairs to swap. When they came back, Trish was wearing baggy clothes, looking comfy and Dallas was wearing skinny jeans and a tight shirt.

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight. Dallas looked so uncomfortable.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dallas muttered. Trish and Dallas took a seat again to continue the game.

"Cassidy, truth or dare?" Trish questioned, looking at the tipsy girl.

"Uhh... dare!" Cassidy replied.

"Okay. Make out with Austin right here, in front of us," Trish demanded. Cassidy giggled and turned to the blonde to her left. She stood up, followed by Austin.

She made the first move, leaning in and kissed him. Things got heated pretty quickly. Her shirt was pushed up to chest level and Cassidy's hands were wrapped around Austin's neck, grabbing at his hair, pulling him towards her. He slammed her into the wall nearest to us and she immediately wrapped her legs around Austin's waist. She started to unbuckle Austin's belt when he stopped and pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Cassidy asked, a little of hurt in her voice.

"First of all, I don't want to give everyone a free porn show. Plus, no offense, but I want my first time to be with someone else." Austin responded.

"ROASTED!" Elliot yelled. Cassidy glared at him and he quieted down.

"Fine!" Cassidy mumbled as she took her seat and Austin did the same. "Hmmmm... Ally! Truth or dare?" Cassidy asked Ally.

Ally wanted to do a truth, but it would make her look weak in front of everyone. So, even though she regretted it, she said it.

"Dare," Ally announced.

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you," Cassidy warned.

"Bring it on," Ally challenged. What was she doing?!

"You'll be locked in a room with one other person of the opposite sex for 30 minutes. The game will continue without you and the other person. Something... physical has to happen and if nothing happens, you have to strip," Cassidy explained. "The other person will be... Austin!"

"What?!" Austin and Ally yelled.

"Either that or strip, your choice," Cassidy calmly replied.

"Fineee," Ally huffed. She grabbed Austin's arm and dragged him into a room. Probably Cassidy's parents' room.

"What are we g-gonna d-do?" Austin stuttered. Ally tried not to giggle. From what she saw in school, Austin NEVER gets nervous.

"What do you want to do?" Ally asked, laying down on the bed. Austin stiffened and answered, stuttering once again.

"Ummm... how about whatever this leads to?" Austin suggested.

"Okay, come on over here and kiss me," Ally ordered. What is happening to her?! What the hell is she doing?! Those were the thoughts racing through her head as Austin walked over to her. Her heart started racing as she tried to relax.

"Let's do this, I really DON'T want to strip for nine people," Ally said to the blonde that was now on top of her.


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys! I just want to update you guys on what's going on right now!**

**I'm going to Brazil from ****today to the 23rd**** for my cousin's wedding. Yes, I am Brazilian and I'm just a guest at the wedding.**

**So, I won't update Chapter 3 until I get back. I will try to type up Chapter 3 when I'm there. If I don't finish the chapter, I'll post an update on when I'm back. :)**

**Thank you guys and please don't unfollow because I'm not updating this story. Thanks! Byeee! See you guys later!**


	4. Will My Life Change?

**This chapter is too short. Sorry!**

**Anyways, I am back from Brazil and I don't want to go to school at all! I had fun and I can't believe that it's over. I literally cried when we left. It was like being torn away from my home. And it's freezing where I am! :(**

**I talked enough, on to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pancakes and Pickles**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin crashed his lips against mine. Since this is basically my first kiss, I do nothing until he stops.

"Are you going to kiss me back?" Austin asks. He looks straight into my eyes and I almost melt.

"Sorry, this was my first kiss," I respond, blushing and biting my bottom lip.

He nods and starts kissing me again, a little more gentle this time. I feel his lips move against mine and after a few seconds, I start kissing back. He smiles against my lips and when I open my eyes, I see that he is blushing.

I close my eyes and I start unbuttoning his blue shirt. He helps me by unbuttoning the ones on the bottom of his shirt. Our hands touch and I can feel that his hands are shaking.

I pull my lips away from his and open my eyes.

"Are you nervous?" I ask. I never excepted AUSTIN MOON to ever be nervous.

"Umm, yeah," he mumbled. He started blushing and avoided my gaze. I grab his chin, gently, and turn his face towards mine.

"There's no need to be," I whisper and I lean up to his lips and kiss him softly.

_Ring! Ring!_

I stop what I'm doing and look up.

"Is that your phone?" I question. He shakes his head and gets off of me.

We start looking around and I find a cell phone on the nightside. It is propped up, almost as if...

"Cassidy was filming!" I shout. I storm out of the room back down to the basement, Austin following me right at my heels.

"What the hell, Cassidy!" I yell when I get down there. She looks up at me, with a confused expression. But the look in her eyes tell me something different.

"What?" she asks.

"You were filming us?!" I roar at her.

She looks me dead in the eye.

"Follow me," she grabs my arm and drags me to her bathroom. She locks the door and I cross my arms.

"Fine, I was. I wanted revenge against Austin," she says.

"Why?" I spit out.

"Because..." She looks around outside the door and makes sure no one is listening. "We dated back in sophomore year. We decided to hang out at his house on a Saturday night. His parents were out of town. We were making out and I decided that we should have sex. I started stripping and he refused. That's why," she explains.

"What was the video for?" I say.

"Public humiliation," she responds.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," I snap. If we didn't know she was filming, I would have been embarrassed too!

"Before you go, I want to invite you to sit with us at lunch on Monday," she says.

"Um, sure," I mumble.

"Cool! See you on Monday!" She says.

I walk back to Trish's house with Trish and I feel like I should've said no.

I'm going to sit with the popular kids at lunch.

I'm going to be seen with people way out of my league.

Will my life change?


End file.
